


Project offer

by Mirror_Mirror



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, information, offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Mirror/pseuds/Mirror_Mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! <br/>I'm looking for co-authors. Let me tell you about my project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My project

Hello to you all :)

Do any of you feel that fan-writing shouldn't be something you do on your own? I certainly do. It's much more fun done together. So, I have this project, a long, thought-out story that I would like to invite you in. The title is "Prayers of the damned".

It involves time travel from the end of season five to three years before the show started, characters from all five seasons (and Balthazar), Sam going to a battle with the devil and both winning and loosing spectacularly at the same time, one of the Winchesters becoming what they all hate, people keeping secrets from each other... and one young woman getting pregnant.

And kidnapping reapers. And visiting Anna as a little girl. And dowsers, tarot readers, pastor Jim shaking his head at the proverbial Winchester stupidity... oh, and keeping Castiel chained to a radiator.

It's a serious story, I swear! Almost sad, because I drag the characters through hell and the situation doesn't have any real out.

And, yeah, it's - long. Some of it is already written, some isn't. Anyone interested?

 

...

PS. You should know, I'd like this story to be gen. I can't quite see it with romance as one of it's main topics - sorry.

 

 

 


	2. A bit what is already written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some snippets of chapter one and all of chapter two - just so you can see how I write and what it is we are talking about here. Take a look!

It happened suddenly. One minute there was nothing there, the next there was a solid weight pressing into Dean’s back.

“Well, that was a pyrrhic victory,” a familiar voice remarks in his ear before he can feel a body slump over him and slide to the ground. He whipped around.

“ _Sammy?_ ”

(...)

Dean saw blood begin spreading beneath his brother’s body and his whole world tilted just a little before he was pushed to the side by a worried father.

“Sam. Look at me, Sam, look up. Sam!” John crouched down next to his youngest, carefully turning him over, and Dean’s world went even a little more off-kilter when he registered what a bloody mess his brother was.

Sam had a deep stab wound going straight through his abdomen, and several cuts and scratches of varying depth all over him. One went straight across his lips on the left and Dean noted absently that it was going to scar before his father’s voice snapped him out of his daze.

“Dean! First aid kit, _now_. I’m getting these clothes off of him.”

 (...) 

CHAPTER TWO

 

It’s cold. There is damp, dark forest around me, the trees are reaching out for me with their twisted arms, and I am shivering, from cold.

I walk. Alone, because it’s safer, safer for the others, and I don’t need to be safe.

I am, anyway. I walk safely: it’s warmer where I stand, there is not a branch in my way, shadows move out of my path. It makes me sick.

_I’m here to say yes, Lucifer._

He’s waiting. He smiles at me, warmly, and I feel– I swallow.

He looks so proud.

It’s over almost before I can notice: Yes.

He smiles again, gently, like a close friend, a mentor, a lover… _oh God, please forgive me–-_ no. There is no forgiveness for the monsters. Lucifer would know.

 _Oh._ I breathe, and, and then I don’t. Lucifer takes a deep breath for me, trying to help me settle.

It’s cold, so cold in his soul…

 

Dean exchanged worried glances with his Dad. Sam was whimpering, his body barely moving. His face pressed into the pillow as if he was trying to turn it away, desperately not looking at something. Dean shifted helplessly. “Sam, Sammy, it’s okay” he murmured. “It’s okay, Sammy, you’re safe. I’ve got ya…”

He put a hand on his face, intending to brush the hair away, it always got in his eyes–-

It was a mistake. Sam woke up with a gasp, limbs flailing, halfway out of bed before he even registered that he had been laying in it. Dean caught his forearms, preventing him from standing.

Sam’s breath hitched at the contact.

“Sam, hey, it’s okay. It was only a nightmare, you hear me?” His brother stared right at him, expression shell-shocked and unchanging, not a trace of recognition on his face.

Dean felt a sudden spike of fear. Sam’s fever wasn’t this high, was it? This shouldn’t be happening.

“Sammy, can you hear me?” he asked with forced calm. “Do you know what happened?”

At that, Dean could observe Sam’s face whitening. Oh. Oh, no, _Sam_ –-

Despite his ears buzzing, Dean could hear his Dad moving behind them.

“Sam? Sammy, it’s okay. You’re safe now.” Dad’s intervention was most welcome, since Dean was doing a shitty job on his own, but it didn’t have the desired effect. Sam flinched, his eyes widening just a little. He shrank into himself, trying to turn away from both of them.

Dean swallowed, trying to clear his head. “How about you lie down, Sammy, huh?”

Sam closed his eyes briefly. Suddenly pliant, he let himself be pushed back onto the mattress. There, he curled into a tight ball, and stared ahead.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“Sam.”

It was silent. Dark, too - curtains drawn to protect Sam from summer heat.

“Dean.”

They looked at each other seriously, pale but trying to hide it. Checked guns for ammo.

“Let’s kill this son of a bitch.”

“Yeah, Dean.”

Dad went out to get supplies – food, mostly. Dean wasn’t hungry, and whenever Sam woke he wasn’t hungry either, but they were both accustomed to listening to their father, so if he told them to eat, they ate. Sam usually gave him a startled and bewildered look before complying, though. He probably kept expecting to wake up at Stanford, no unwanted family members in sight.

Sam murmured in his sleep. (“Dean?”) One of his elbows jumped restlessly.

“Yeah?”

There were shadows around them everywhere, reaching out like flames, giggling like children. They were so small, Dean, Dean was so small, so fragile in the face of this battle. Like a brave toy soldier, Sam thinks he read such a story once, thrown into fire. He gave his brother an attempt at a smile.

“You know what mom used to say to you when you went to sleep? Angels are watching over you?” Dean just looked at him.  
Sam shrugged. “…It seems kinda funny now.”

Dean watched with tense shoulders for a while, but Sammy remained peaceful. He breathed out in relief. Sam wasn’t about to have a nightmare after all.

Dad got back finally. He took about twice as long as anyone would need in this town, which meant he had been making phone calls he didn’t want his sons to listen to. Dean didn’t care. Dad was here now... it felt like there was a ton of weight taken from his shoulders.

“He’s been sleeping the whole time” he reported. “Barely moved at all, not a dream in sight.” John nodded tiredly, putting briefly a hand at his son’s shoulder. He motioned other hand to the bag of supplies. Dean got up to unpack them; John took his abandoned post.

Sam lay still. John sat beside him, grateful for an hour of a dreamless sleep for his son.

“Dean?”

It was time. The shadows were getting restless, excited, impatient–-

“Yes, Sam?” (I look him in the eye, serious, determined–-) his heart hammered.

“It’s gonna be okay.” (It’s time. I know.) The shadows on the walls were screaming in joy now, shouting at him to rush it. (I used up all the spare moments, I used it all up, and now–-) He took a deep breath. “It’s gonna be okay” he repeated. (I can’t wait any longer. I–-)

Dean nodded slowly. “’Course it is. We—” I catch him as he falls.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to be there, all right?” I whispered to his ear.

I ran a hand through his hair. Touched his cheek. (But that’s okay. This goodbye Dean wouldn’t remember, this is all for me…)

I hugged him tightly. “It’s okay. Don’t worry, it’s gonna be okay. Everything’s going to be okay, Dean…”

 *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“Sam, Sammy, it’s okay now…” Sam cried out. (It’s cold). _Damn it._ “It’s us, Sam, c’mon, it’s us, you’re okay…” Sam was whimpering, trashing, tearing into his bedding. “Sam, listen to me, you’re safe!” John barked.

Screaming. Fighting.

“Sam, Sam, it’s Dean. Can you hear me? You’re safe now, Sammy. It’s over. Me and Dad are here.” Alone is safer. Sam threw out his arm, blindly. “No!” he shouted suddenly. “Get away from them!”

Oh.

Dean froze up, stunned. Sam never talked in his sleep. For all the screaming he never made an intelligible statement, and he wasn’t supposed to, was he? This was, this was close to hallucinating…

“Dean!”

Dean flinched, startled. “Yes, sir” he mumbled, ashamed of his slip. Sam thrashed. It’s cold. _I’m here to say yes, Lucifer._ He looks so proud. It’s cold, so cold in his soul. _Oh God, please forgive me--_

Sam started to tremble. _It’s okay Sam, you’re safe here, you’re fine, it’s_ … it’s now. No forgiveness for the monsters. Over before I can notice. Close friend, a mentor, a lover…

We break out together, I can feel the edges, cold. _I’ll take care of you, my little king._

Sam exhaled. There was a sound and smell of an Angel in him. And with that sound, smell, presence… he felt safe ( _all gone_ _now_ ). This burning power was his now, too. Sam took a ragged breath, and turned in his sleep.

Then, Gabriel came. ( _I’m here to say yes._ )

And here is the Battle, the Battle of all ages, the Beginning and the End. And there were dark, dark wings cutting, feathers made of steel and stone, and the rivers turned into blood, and the blood flew, flew, on the inside… inside of his skin…

_Sam, Sammy, it’s okay now…_

He cried out, his abdomen suddenly wet. Sometimes on the outside, too. “Damn it.”

He couldn’t see the trees anymore, every step was a color, and he could hear angels, hear angels… Castiel was dancing around him, sounds, music, and it flew, it flew so freely, he could feel–-

 _It’s us, Sam, c’mon, it’s us, you’re okay_ … “Sam, Sam, it’s Dean. Can you hear me? Me and Dad are here.” And then, new wave of terror washes over me.

“No! Get away from them!” Alone is safe. I remember that. Dean shouldn’t… Dad shouldn’t…

“Dean!”

No. No. _Please_ …

Lucifer takes a deep breath for me, trying to help me settle. _Dean._ I hug him tightly. _Don’t worry, Dean, it’s gonna be okay._ This goodbye Dean wouldn’t remember, this is all for me…

And then there was nothing. For a moment, there was nothing at all.

_Sammy._

_I’m here._ No. _I’m here._ No!

Monster. This is your destiny. Remember. How can you run from what’s inside you? _Remember_ … You let me in. It’s okay. I’ll take care of you. You’re safe now.

No. No…

_Shh, Sammy, calm down. I’m here…_

I woke up.

I woke up, I think. There, a blurry image of Dean, and Dad next to him. Lucifer and Gabriel and Cas are dead and I’m…somewhere. I remember now.

I’m exhausted and in pain. All the same, I shift towards Dean (I can’t believe it’s really Dean, is it really Dean?), but then the pain– it’s too much. I go back under.

Wings. There are wings.

For the very first time, he can see Cas, real Cas, _Castiel_.

Angel of the Lord.

Something ruptures inside him, and he remembers: here, now, _them_. One roars.

Rips and cuts and slashes. They are angry, so angry, one of them, but the other is mournful, because they are all going to die.

Sam doesn’t mind much.

Cas cuts from the outside. Lucifer attacks. Gabriel can’t protect them much, Cas is hurt, and then there’s something, something… and Gabriel bleeds, but Lucifer bleeds too.

Sam takes a breath, and can feel his chest raising.

He tries to blink the blood away, but it’s no use. (He doesn’t need eyes to see now anyway, one of them tells him).

They clash again.

_I’m here to say yes, Lucifer. Sam! Sam, you’re right here. You’re with me. It has been an honor, Sam Winchester. Sam, Sammy, listen to me… Hey, bro. How’s the search for Daddy going? It’s okay Sam, you’re safe here, you’re fine, you’re safe…_

Lucifer takes a breath for us. Gabriel’s eyes glaze over. They kneel on the ground besides Cas. My little, tiny brother, they think. They take the sword out of his hand, gently. _Go to sleep, honey, Angels are watching over you_ …

Eyes open, I breathe raggedly, staring at the ceiling. I’m alive again.

 *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“You know, Sammy, no one would yell at you if you just got better. Or, stopped sleeping so much. It’s kinda freaking me out, having you passed out all the time. It’s like you’re unconscious and we should really take you to a hospital before you die.” He shifted unconsciously. “Do you think we should?”

Sam didn’t answer. Of course he didn’t.

Dean looked helplessly at the still form. It’s not like Sam didn’t wake, he did, it’s just… Dean shook his head. “Man, it had been rough without you, you know? Dad was strung up for weeks after you left. I was… Later, too, he was like a badly defused bomb.”

Thank God Dad wasn’t hearing this. He had gone out for food and phone calls again (Dean wasn’t dumb, if it was only food Dad wanted he would just send him for it) so Dean and Sam had the hearing space for themselves for now.

“Anyway, when you wake up, I’m taking you for the biggest burger I can find. You’re skinny. They don’t feed people in that college place?” he leaned forward in conspiracy. “And you know what? I saw _such_ a girl when I was out for food the other day, like you wouldn’t believe. I bet she’d like you. She had a book with her, can you believe your luck?”

On the bed, Sam stirred minutely.

 _Remember the plan._ It’s now. He could feel it before it happened, the pain. The light. Soul on fire, but the fire burned cold… cold, and bright, and–- _pain_. But the worst was – he felt happy.

He was whole, like he never had been, all the answers suddenly in his grasp. And this one thing he had been so restlessly lacking all his life – here it was.

_(All gone now.) Remember the plan, just – remember…_

_You were running towards me,_ he said. It was true, and he was ashamed, and he didn’t understand why. Was something wrong? It was getting harder and harder to remember…

Lucifer chuckled at him, the sound vibrating through his soul: _Don’t you worry so much. You’re the king of creation, my little child. I will give you this world._

_Sam. I will give you everything._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sam is the unfortunate time traveler. Just after meeting the devil in the battle field, as you can see. Basically this story asks the question of "what if...?", and just tries to answer it...
> 
> And, I don't always write such a psychedelic... stuff. All of the story won't be a drug trip, I swear. It's just, just that Sam has nightmares...


End file.
